Classical or electronic journals and congresses in the following termed as CJ are increasing its use by an increasing offer from the scientific demand. Within these journals and congresses, the organizing committees typically utilize a variety of delivery methods to maximize the number of different papers displayed, and thus increase their overall exposure to target audiences. This trend is similar to marketing, where agents can work in (see [1]). However, the existing marketing methods are typically naïve and do not take into account the current audience.
Citation analysis, along with other measures, is used prominently to assess the quality of departments and universities around the world and is also employed to rank institutions and systems.
The sciences produce some 350,000 new, cited references weekly, while the social sciences generate only 50,000 and the humanities 15,000 such references. This means that universities with strength in the hard sciences are deemed more influential and are seen to have a greater impact—as are individuals who work in those fields. The biomedical fields are especially overrepresented because of the numbers of citations that they generate. All of this means that individuals and institutions in developing countries publishing in their native languages are at a significant disadvantage compared to others.
It is important to remember that the citation system was invented mainly to understand how scientific discoveries and innovations are communicated and how research functions. It was not, initially, seen as a tool for the evaluation of individual scientists or entire universities or academic systems. Hence, the citation system is useful for tracking how scientific ideas in certain disciplines are circulated among researchers at top universities in the industrialized countries, as well as how ideas and individual scientists use and communicate research findings. Yet, the system invented for quite limited functions is used to fulfill purposes for which it was not intended. Hiring authorities, promotion committees, and salary-review officials use citations as a central part of the evaluation process. This approach overemphasizes the work of scientists, those with access to publishing in the key journals and those with the resources to do cutting-edge research in an increasingly.
On the other hand, a number of online publications and new peer-review methods have been proposed to update the way that the scholar community works. As Sergey Brin and Larry Page (founders of Google) suggest in [2], “the scientists must learn marketing to better target their research to their potential users”.
And talking about marketing, a number of interactive public displays have been proposed that support communication with a user through active use of handheld devices such as PDAs or phones, or to a closed set of known users with pre-defined interests and requirements (see [6]). Such systems assume prior knowledge about the target audience, and require either that a single user has exclusive access to the display, or that users carry specific tracking devices [3] [8] so that their presence can be identified. These approaches fail to work in public spaces, where no (or little) prior knowledge exists regarding users who may view the display, and where such displays need to react to the presence of several users simultaneously.
References [4], [5], [7] and [9] to [11] later detailed are considered also of interest to position the proposal of this invention into the field.
In contrast, the procedure of this invention provides an intelligent public peer-review and communication procedure that utilizes a novel approach to improve the selection of papers for display.